The Rules
by kikigraysonwest
Summary: The rule book by Me for both bots and cons
1. 1 to 15

1) Optimus is not allowed to befriend my friends. (The scrap that they can come up with)

2) Justin Beiber maybe a bad guy but Ratchet, Dot and Ash are not allowed to plot evil plans against him. (I will not bail you out a third tome)

3)Sunstreaker and Sideswipe are not to dye anyone's hair expect on Apirl Fools. (You will die)

4)No one is allowed to mess with SoundWave's ipod. (I will not save you from death)

5)Dot is not allowed to write any Optimus/Megatron fanfiction. (one , they are brothers and two, way too grapic)

6)Dot play footbal, baseball nor soccor in me house. (Way to much things get broken)

7)Ratchet is not allowed to quote anything from House M.D.

8)Ironhide is not allowed to shot holes in my walls, roof nor machines.

9)WheelJack is not allowed to cook anything. (He either blows up the kitchen or pistons someone)

10)Ash is nolonger allowed near Acree. (Enough said)

11)Knockout is not allowed to harass, sexual or in any other form, my friends.

12)Don't touch Ultra Magnus or BreakDown's hammers.

13)Optimus and WheelJack should not drink more than **ONE** cup of coffee ...unless it's Monday. li

14)Don't cut Dot's hair. If you value your life.

15)Megatron's not allowed to wear shorts when friends or anyone who doesn't live there are over.

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

 **Alrigth, I just follwed the many who did this. Yeah the Rules (why** **). So there will be fifteenth for each chapter and I might make stories for each . I might. Hope you** **like it.**


	2. 16 to 30

16)Smokescream's not allowed to harass alternate timelines.

17)Smokescream's not allowed to gang up with his other selves.

18)Don't touch SoundWave's MLP collection. It hou value your life.

19)Smokescream is not allowed in the labs without supervision.

20)Smokescream is not allowed in the labs at all.

21)Don't hide General mTeds. You'll make Smokescream sad and cry for a long time. ( **We. Will. Disown. You)use material for cosplay when people are using**

22)Ironhide is not allowed to eat the whole choclate cake. (I don't care if it good. Star10 can only make so much)

23)Dot is not allowed to change any cybertronain into a cat.

24)No one is allowed to used the phraes 'Cause I'm cuter than you' expect the girl, Megatron and Bumblebee.

25)Optimus's not allowed to spend alot on cosplay materials.

26)Optimus's not allowed to materials for cosplay when people are still using them.

27)Optimus's not allowed to cosplay the following people:

Ultra Magnus

Prowland Smokescream

SoundWave

Ash West

(It's creepy)

28)Don't do pork in front Optimus. (He has a pig)

28b) Don't do any meat in front Bumblebee. (He's vegetarian)

29)Optimus is not allowed to stay up playing polemon.

30)BumbleBee and smokescream are not allowed to play Five Nigths At Freddy's.

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxoxxoxoxoxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

 **Yeah, this is kinda fun. Suggest some I would love that. (can you think ip so much)**


	3. 31 to 45

31)Ratchet's not allowed to learn witchcraft or alchemy.

32)Ratchet's not allowed to use witchcraft on anyone.

33)Arcee's not allowed to wear Ratchet's or Megatron's clothes. (Note you have no ass for them and it looks weird)

34)Don't touch Starscreams strawberries. (I say this alot, if you value your life.)

35)Don't touch Megatron sexually...expect Optimus. (don't make sense of it but SpundWave will kill you where you stand)

36) Don't touch Ratchet's shiz. (He made a video about,it, will ythat time ou every )

37)Don't touch Jazz's guitars.

38)Don't tell any girl that she does not belong on the battlefield.

39)When it's that time of the month. Don't harass Acree, Megatron or Dot. (Things will be fling at your head)

 ***** 40)Ratchet is not allowed to throw wrenches.

41)Don't take any of Optimus's cookies without permission.

42)WheelJack is not allowed to watch pokemon.(weird shiz happens after)

43)Don't take Bulkhead's or Optimus's art folder or sketch book. (You'll make Bulkhead uncomfortable and Optimus will hurt in more ways than one .)

44)Acree is not allowed to ask Optimus to make vodoo dolls for her. (The fact that he will do it is the problem)

45)Jazz is not allowed to play any instrument past ten p.m. (I have school along with everyone else)

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxzxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

 ***-This rule has** **.bin used more than once and it's a great rule.**


	4. 45 to 60

46) Optimus is not allowed to sing 'Hide n' seek' at nigth.

47)Optimus is not allowed to play creepy vilon music.

48)Optimus is not allowed to sing 'Survive the nigth' while playing with kids or adults.

49)Optimus is not allowed to dress up as Bonnie...unless I say so.

50)Elita is not allowed to jump off of buildings.

51)Elita and Optimus are forbidden to climb throught vents while laughing creeply.

52)No one is allowed to correct my english only when I ask.

53)Optimus is not allowed to summon dead people nor demons.

54)Ultra Magnus, Elita and Optimus are not allowed to put fake blood on their faces. Only on Holloween.

55) KnockOut is not allowed to squeeze Magatron's or Ash's ass just because their there.

56) Don't angry BumbleBee. (It's hard to hold him back.)

57)Smokescream is not allowed to use the timeportal.

58)No one's allowed to called Magetron kitten expect his boyfriend, Optimus, Dot and I.

59) Don't use Ratchet's name in any other way.

60) Only Optimus is allowed to quote movies...The man oes it right.

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

 **requests come after this piont so Yay!**


End file.
